


Zgubić

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Lost Child, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gubi własne dzieci.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 45 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zgubić

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Kiedy usiadł załamany na ławce, napłynęły do niego wspomnienia tych wszystkich razy, gdy uważał za idiotów ludzi, którzy zgubili swoje dzieci.

 _Jak można zgubić dziecko?_ — myślał sobie wtedy, szczęśliwy w swojej ignorancji. — _Przecież one mają wbudowaną syrenę alarmową._

Teraz jednak siedział tutaj, z twarzą w dłoniach, zastanawiając się, jak powiedzieć mężowi, że zgubił ich dzieci. Dwójkę. Na raz. I nie potrafi ich znaleźć, chociaż jest cholernym wilkołakiem, więc powinien wyczuć je z  kilku kilometrów.

Wtedy zadzwonił jego telefon.

— Nie zgubiłeś czegoś? — powiedziała Lydia.

— Znalazłaś je?! — wykrzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę ludzi w okolicy.

— Nie, Derek, zostawiłeś je u mnie. Głupku.


End file.
